


School Nights Can Work

by zipperpeople



Series: Yusuke and Ryuji Bone EVERYWHERE [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Early Mornings, Interrupted Blowjob, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, School Uniforms, on a subway, slightly out of character for Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: After a heated night Yusuke is forced to stay overnight at Ryuji's while his mum is working the night shift. Being the early riser that he is, Ryuji takes it upon himself to wake up Yusuke with a bit of contact. One thing leads to another and Yusuke realizes that he's late for school which forces them to stop midway through and rush out the door onto a crowded subway.





	School Nights Can Work

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this smut!! I'm trying to force myself back into writing and I've been working on a couple small fics that are strictly smut!! This is one of them <3 please enjoy!! And if you have any requests or thoughts on my work, leave a comment!

Last night the group had gotten together to go out for dinner and then had gone back to Akira’s to hang out and watch a movie. The entire night Yusuke had been driving me crazy with little touches under the table or the occasional grope under the blanket when the rest of the team was too caught up in the movie to hear me growl. I insisted after that he had to come back to my place because ma is on nights again so I could plow him into the mattress without worrying about him being too loud. Long story short, we lost track of time and he missed the last train so he had to stay the night, not that this was a problem. However, there was a problem beginning to stir down south, and as memories flooded back of the night before it only worsened.

He was sleeping with his back to me, his gentle breaths accompanied by the occasional little whine which only fed my urges. His neck and shoulders were covered in love bites and bruises, and his poor rear was still a touch red from the smacks that only recently had I learned he loves. I pressed my body against his, rutting my hard on against his cheeks, humming softly as it slipped between his cheeks and rubbed against his entrance. I reached my arms around his small waist and was greeted by a growing erection of his own. I couldn’t resist the urge to wrap my hand around his leaking member and ever so slowly began to stroke it. “R-ryu.” He squirmed softly, his hips slowly meeting my strokes as he began to wake up. I craned my neck forward so I could nibble at the shell of his ear knowing he loves the way it sends a shiver down his whole body.

“You seem to have a little issue” I breathed, feeling my cock twitch as I ran my thumb over his head, smearing the bead of pre-cum over the rest of his member.

“Pl-eas-se” I smirked, loving how I can have him begging in a few seconds.

“Please what babe, what do you want?”

“Give me _something_!” He cried, bucking his hips greedily up in an attempt to increase my excruciatingly slow pace. “I need more than this!” His voice was scratchy from last night but there was still a whiney undertone. I sat up, not letting go of his cock. With my free hand I grabbed his knee and pulled him so he was laying on his back looking up at me. His collarbone was peppered with bruising red hickies, and his nipples were beginning to perk even though he was still just waking up.

“Look at you, you’re so hard and I’ve hardly even touched you.” He moaned, his mouth open just enough that I could see his tongue run along his canines. “Now what would you suggest I do with you hm?” He reached out and grabbed me by the back of the neck, dragging me down until our lips met in a fierce kiss. Our teeth were clashing and our tongues intertwining so much it was like they were going to fuse together. His hands scratched at my back, looking for anyway of getting more contact. I pulled back but thrusted my hips forward so our cocks were pressed together. His member was dripping and twitching slightly as I stared down at it. “You’re making such a mess babe.” I leaned down to start pressing small kisses down along his torso, taking a moment to lap at each nipple before dragging my tongue down between his slightly defined abs. I dipped my tongue in his belly button before switching back to kisses as I was met with his stubbled skin that last night had been completely smooth. I reached my hand down to gently massage his balls, revelling in the frustrated groan that blew past his lips. “You sound a lil’ bit annoyed babe, got somethin’ to say?” I positioned myself between his legs under the blanket and looked up at him past his member.

“Stop teasing me l-Ike this.” I smiled.

“Not until you say the magic word.”

“Please?” I shook my head, making sure to ghost my lips over his base for just a second. His fingers knotted themselves in my short hair and pulled just enough to send a shiver down my body. “Skull” He stared down at me with a rare look that I’ve only seen a handful of times. “Suck.” My whole body felt like it was on fire, my face must have gone beet red because he smiled at me in the ‘i got what I wanted’ way. He’s only ever dominant once in a blue moon, and only for a split second then he would go right back to his flustered and submissive self.

I slowly licked a long strip from the base of his shaft all the way up to the very tip of his head, moving down to suck at his head for a moment before pulling off completely and looking up at him. His head was back against the pillow, one hand had moved from my hair to be draped over his forehead, his lips parted and eyes closed. No matter what he’s doing he always looks more than beautiful, he’s forever perfectly posed as though he’s modelling, maybe it comes partially from him always looking for the beauty in the world but it’s probably just the fact that he’s breathtaking as a whole. I forced myself to take my eyes off of him so that I could lower myself down along his cock, taking in as much as I could before I felt it hit against my uvula, making me swallow my gag reflex before I pulled back and repeated the motion again. “‘Uji” He breathed both hands coming back to my hair to push me down further until he was completely in my mouth and down my throat.

As I was getting into the flow of it, my gag reflex vanishing the longer I went and just as I was able to take him entirely into my mouth with ease I heard him gasp, thinking he was getting close but then I felt his hands start to push me back as he sputtered random words that to me sounded like gibberish. “We c-can’t!” I pulled back to look at him, immediately thinking I had sucked to hard or something. But when I looked at him I saw his panicked look going between me and the alarm clock that was perched on my window ledge.

“Babe what’s-“ I moved to attempt to calm him down but before I could reach his face he shot out of bed and began trying to find his clothes in my mess of a bedroom, almost tripping over the low table cluttered with half read manga.

“I’m going be late!” He was running about my room occasionally searching through piles of clothes, sometimes finding pieces of his outfit from the night before, sometimes not finding anything. “I didn’t notice the time!”

“What time does your school start? I got like an hour and a half before I even gotta’ leave” I reached down just under my bed, pulling out his pants which were the only piece of clothing he hadn’t yet found, holding them out for him as he reached out to grab them from me, putting them on easily and groaning ever so slightly as he tried to find a comfortable position for his softening erection. I got up and started pulling on my uniform as he quickly walked out to the bathroom.

“Where might I find a hairbrush?” He called.

“Top drawer on the _uh_ right I think.” I heard the drawer open then softly close. Once I was dressed I went downstairs to grab something for breakfast. I opened the fridge to see a bento box with a little note on it, take this for lunch love you in my mum’s handwriting. I took it then noticed that Yusuke’s school bag was sitting on the counter next to me, I looked at the bento then smiled to myself, took the note off and shoved it in my blazer pocket before slipping the box into Yusuke bag, zipping it up, carrying it upstairs to and to a very frazzled Yusuke. There’s no way I’m letting him only eat bean sprouts today.

“O-oh thank you. I was just trying to recall where I had left that. Why are you dressed?” I shrugged,

“Thought I’d come on the subway with you then head to school since I’ve got time to kill and I ain’t gonna go back to bed.” I stepped into my room grabbing my bag off my table and shoving my phone into my pocket as I flicked the light off. “Ready?” He nodded and we both walked down the stairs together, each putting our shoes on before leaving the house.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish.” He said, reaching for my hand as we walked towards the subway station.

“S’okay, we’ll just have to finish another time.” He nodded, reaching into his pocket for his transit card as we starting going down the stairs into the station that was just 5 minutes from my house. We both got through the turnstiles, intertwining our hands again as we waited for the train.

“I suppose this is why school nights aren’t a great idea.” The subway light appeared in the darkness, reflecting off the tile of the walls as it breached through the tunnel and into the station.

“Yeah, sucks our schools start at such different times.” He hummed as the subway breezed past us, the breaks screaming as we waited patiently for it to stop. As it started to slow down I noticed just how crammed the train was. The station itself was pretty empty but that was fairly normal considering this is one of the farthest stops from the main downtown region. “Shit, it’s real full!”

“Yes, I suppose it’s rush hour for most business people.” The doors opened and practically no one got off save for one or two people. I went first, pushing past as many people as possible before getting to the opposite door where I felt Yusuke against my back.

“Christ it’s packed.” The doors sang as they closed and the train lurched forward, forcing Yusuke to hold my hips in order to steady himself seeing as there were no handles around us in the sea of businessmen with the occasional student peppered in. As the train continued on, more and more people stuffed themselves in the tight train car forcing me up against the door with Yusuke pressed against me as close as humanly possible and as more people piled in he began to curve over me until his lips were right against my ear, his steady breathing causing me a bit of an issue down south. Since we had started and I didn’t get to finish a gentle breeze could have gotten me to nut so having the man of my desires pressed against me with his lips that close was causing me to get very uncomfortable in my school pants.”Y-yu is there any way you can like, back up or somethin’?” I stammered, trying desperately to think of anything that would force my erection away to deal with another time.

“I apologize my love, but I truly can not.” The train curved forcing him to stumble into me and I felt that he was experiencing the very same issue as I was, however he got the satisfaction of having some sort of friction against me, where as all I had was a metal door. “I believe we are both in the same situation, yes?” I nodded as he rutted very slowly against me, his breath passing from his lips came out in very gentle shakes. “In theory…” His voice trailed off as he looked around us at all the other people on the train, “No one is paying any attention.” My mind went on an erotic spiral as soon as the words left his lips. My cock getting even harder against the fabric of my pants, begging to be free. 

“Yu-uske are you for real?” He silently answered my question when he slid his hand around my waist and palmed my tented school pants. My jaw clenched and I looked to the right just to see people’s backs to us and all eyes down at cell phones or the occasional book.

“We’ve got,” He looked up above us at the lit subway map, each stop turning green as we passed it. “Five more stops, think we can handle it?” His hand skillfully undid the button of my pants and pushed down the zipper with his knuckle.

“I could probably finish in two.” I huffed as he groped me over my yellow briefs.

“I wish I could feel how hot your skin is, but that might be taking it a tad too far.” He bucked against my ass, his groping getting more rigorous as he grew more confident. I could feel myself getting wet with pre-cum, knowing the front of the fabric was going to get a hell of a lot more uncomfortable when this was all finished. “You’re very hard.” I scoffed, feeling him dip his index finger past the elastic and allowing the head of my cock to poke out, relieving just a bit of my discomfort.

“No shit” He hummed in my ear and bucked against my ass more aggressively.

“Such a shame our positions aren’t switched, I might have asked you to take me right here.” I couldn’t tell if that was a genuine statement or if it was done to make me harder but either way it caused my cock to jump earning a dark chuckle from the taller man. “Would you have liked that my love, reducing me to nothing but a weeping mess? If only there were a way to keep your seed inside me all day.”

“Good God Yu, I’m diggin’ this side of y-you.” I whispered harshly, not meaning it to sound that way but my balls were beginning to feel heavy and the burning in my lower belly was swelling and tightening somehow at the same time.

“Truthfully I love how flustered you get when I take lead more.” His voice was dripping in lust, I knew he loved toying with me in moments where I was weak like this. Moments where I couldn’t reclaim my dominance for whatever reason, those were the moments where his dominant side made an appearance. “Only two more stops left.” With a firm hand he grabbed my shaft through the thin fabric and began pumping me with vigor, his hips rutting against me at the same pace. His free hand dropped back to my hip to steady both of us as the train curved again, forcing me to press completely against the metal door. The lights flickered as they so often do, his hand came away from my cock as it was pressed painfully between the door and I so he brought it to my other hip and began to hump me with immense pressure. The cold metal against my hardly covered cock had me approaching my climax at a ridiculous rate. I focused on the feeling of his heat rubbing mercilessly against me, his breath on my neck and the way his nails were digging into the flesh of my hips. My hips jutted forward involuntarily as my cock erupted in an intense orgasm, I chewed up the inside of my cheek to keep myself quiet, only whimpering out his name as I came down.

Yusuke was still rutting hard against me, small groans escaping his throat as he whispered “I want to fuck you.” Words that had never left his lips around me, words that I had never expected to hear from him. I pressed my ass out against him, feeling his grip tighten.

“F-fuck me.” I breathed shakily not sure if it was a question or I was simply repeating it as I balled my fists against the metal feeling him sputter for a moment before slouching against me. His breathing wasn’t steady and his entire weight was now on me, his hands weakly holding onto me. I removed my hands from the metal door and buttoned up my pants, feeling the warm liquid begin to cool and crust along my briefs. I shrugged my shoulder that he was leaning on gently, “You okay?” He nodded, nuzzling into the crook of my neck and pressing a very light kiss to my skin.

The train announced the stop before Yusuke’s, and a number of people filed out, leaving three seats open just to the right of us. I wrapped my arm around Yusuke’s waist and practically dragged him to the seat and sat him down just before the train took off again. I sat next to him and pulled his body against me, his head lolling onto my shoulder. “I must admit,” He slowly sat up and looked at me, “I did not expect for this to happen, and while I’m not totally comfortable with this happening in public places I did _quite_ enjoy it.” I grabbed his chin between my thumb and index finger and brought it down to my lips for a chaste kiss.

“I never expected that out of the two of us it would be _you_ to suggest somethin’ like this.” He smiled, forcing himself to stand up grabbing the pole that was next to us. He fixed his bag that was on his shoulder and bent down to where I was sitting.

“Guess you’ll have to surprise me next time.” He winked and a growl grew in the back of my throat. I brought my hands up to his collar, doing up the very top button for him to hide the majority of the hickies from last night. “I’m going to be quite late, I’ll have to stop at my dorm and change,” I couldn’t help but smile at the small stain on his crotch that his shirt didn’t cover. The intercom announced Kosei High School and he leaned forward enough to kiss my lips before straightening up, “I love you.” A gentle warmth covered my cheeks,

“Love ya’.” His hand stroked my cheek before he turned and left the train leaving me alone where I sat. I felt utterly relaxed and sank down on the seat my legs spreading wide as I huffed out a sigh I hadn’t even noticed I was holding in. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, idolly going from one form of social media to the next, thankful for the subway wifi since it was a rather lengthy ride to Shujin. I popped into the group text chain and read through some messages that I had missed, typing in a very quick: anyone at school? I leaned my head back and closed my eyes to think a moment deciding that I might as well shoot Yusuke a quick text about what he had said.

Ryuji: [Hey babe I just gotta’ question]

I opened a stupid phone game and tapped the screen as little soldiers fell and faded away as they attempted to approach my tower. The game paused as I received a text back, swapping apps.

Yusuke: [What is it love?]

I thought for a moment as to how to phrase it seeing as the idea of role changing had never come up before. I wasn’t totally opposed to the idea of being the receiver rather then giver however the idea did unnerve me slightly.

Ryuji: [When u said u wanted to fuck me did ya mean it or was it just one of those things u say in the heat of it?]

Yusuke: [I meant it]

“Uh huh” I hummed to myself, worrying my lip between my teeth as I thought how to proceed. I stared at my screen so long it auto locked to save battery so I was glaring at my reflection in the black glass. I don’t love the idea of being vulnerable, no matter who’s around I don’t feel comfortable. I was forced to feel weak and vulnerable when Kamashido broke my leg and when I had to be on crutches for over a month. But that being said this is Yusuke, and I would do anything for him. So by default that means I would at least consider doing this for him. I got so lost in thought that Yusuke texted me again, probably since I had left him on read for about three stops.

Yusuke: [Simply because I said it, does not mean we have to do it. I understand the reversal might be difficult and therefore don’t mind if we do not attempt it. I never want to make you uncomfortable beloved.]

I couldn’t help but scoff at the way he texts. Everyone in the world but him and Makoto use short forms and usually forget about punctuation, but even Makoto uses emojis but never Yusuke.

Ryuji: [we can try it]

Yusuke: [Remember when I said you’d have to surprise me next?]

Ryuji: [Ya]

Yusuke: [Consider me surprised.]

I smiled to myself, the feeling of uncertainty was gone and replaced with that warm bubbling feeling I got every time I looked at him. No matter what he was doing, whether it was; fighting a shadow with perfect precision, sketching in the park while I went on about whatever, or fast asleep next to me I always got that damn feeling. At first I hated how I felt, I hated that one person could make me so vulnerable, but now I guess I realized that’s what love is. Love is letting someone break down the wall you’ve built around yourself, love is feeling vulnerable.

Yusuke: [Did you mean to put a Bento in my bag and not your own?]

Ryuji: [Yup]

Yusuke: [Thank you very much, it looks wonderful.]

Yusuke: [It seems I left my sketch book at your house somewhere.]

Ryuji: [u can come get it tonight if ya want mum is still on nights ;) ]

Yusuke: [I’ll meet you after school then.]

**Author's Note:**

> This is most certainly going to lead to another ficlet <3 Thank you for reading!!


End file.
